A Fleeting Affair -- Abominable Secrets
by O. A. Guilfoyle
Summary: <html><head></head>Loki isn't the affectionate type, but not even the God of Mischief can supress his feelings, especially not when it comes to 'little Eliera'.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I am not the creator of any of the characters apart from Eliera, who is entirely my own, blah blah blah.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE review. Maybe a follow or a favourite? Then I'll know whether to continue it or not. Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

**Fleeting Affair**

Favourable Solitude

Asgardian parties were extravagant and elaborate, yet dull- to me- all the same. I could only stand so much small talk, dancing and heels before I was completely and utterly drained of all life, and the desire to seek out solitude and a good book was all too compelling. It wasn't like anyone would notice my absence anyway, not a lot of people took much notice of little old Eliera anyway, it even took a lot to get my own brother, Volstagg, to pay attention to me- especially when with the other Warriors Three. So I just sat there, nursing a goblet of mead, my eyes searching the bustling hall for my sister-in-law, Gudrun- someone who actually spoke to me- or my nieces and nephews. They were nowhere to be seen.

Thor was boasting about his achievements and showing off his hammer, Odin was dancing with Frigga, and I was on my own, back against the wall and bored out of my mind. Books, oh how I desired to be lost in an entirely different world, to be in the library. Maybe I could sneak out quietly? Oh wait! Of course I could, who cared as to where Eliera was? That's right, nobody. I put my goblet down on one of the golden tables, lifted the skirts of my midnight blue, silk dress and made haste for the door, dodging party-goers engaged in pointless conversation with ease, meandering throughout the crowd. My diamond necklace bounced against my chest as I scurried towards the door and my matching earrings that dangled from my lobes swayed with every step.

"Aunt Eliera, where are you going?" A little voice came as my hand clasped onto the golden door handle.

I turned to the voice to see little Hilde looking up at me, her auburn hair tied back into a simple ponytail and her arms behind her back. She was wearing a dress which was a rarity, Hilde was more boisterous that the other young girls, enjoying brawls with her brothers and wearing tunics and leggings rather than dresses. My brother had probably forced her to wear it; there was no way she would have worn that off of her own back.

"Hilde, my dear." I lowered myself to her level and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "I'm just going for some air I'll be back soon, okay?" I smiled.

She smiled back. "Okay." She turned on her heels and skipped off to join her siblings- where ever they were.

I proceeded through the double doors and trough the abandoned hall ways until I came to the doors that, when opened, would unleash a vast hoard of wonderful books: the library. It was dark in there; the air cold and the smell of old paper pleasing my nostrils. I strolled through the darkness between the isles of bookcases, the sound of my black heels echoing throughout the vast library.

As I proceeded through the trove of books I noticed a small, warm ball of orange light. Someone was in here? Or maybe someone had missed a candle? The tepid colour beckoned me towards it; it was far more inviting than the darkness- although sometimes I did find the shadows rather comforting; it ensured the lack of presence of others and my enjoyable solitude.

I peered around of the towering book shelves and looked upon the inviting light. The thing producing the orange glow was a small, glass lantern consisting of one lit candle. Next to the table that held the lantern was a plush, red velvet chair, the back of it the only thing visible, whoever was sat in it was unknown to me. There _was _someone in it because I saw an arm reach out for a goblet established next to the lantern before replacing it again. I heard the turning of pages, a sound that was music to my ears, and made my way around the chair so that I were able to see as to whom was sat in it.

It was the young prince, Loki, his dark hair slicked back and his green eyes more vibrant than ever. He was wearing the usual velvet, deep green attire, his legs crossed like a typical gentleman and his eyes flickering across the page as he absorbed each and every word of his book. I didn't say anything, just continued past him to one of the bookshelves that were visible in the light dispersing from the lantern. I ran my finger across the row of coloured spines until I were to discovered the one I desired to read.

"Aren't you going to acknowledge your prince?" Loki said in that smug, satin-like voice of his.

"No." I sighed, pursing my lips as I continued to choose a book.

"Suit yourself."

"What are you doing in here anyway? Why aren't you at the party?" I picked a book, removing it from the shelf before turning to face him.

He didn't raise his head when talking to me, just continued to read. "Small talk and hors d'oeuvres bore me." He turned the page. "How about you, little Eliera? Why aren't you at the party?"

Ugh, I hated that: _little Eliera_. "Small talk and hors d'oeuvres bore me." I sighed, repeating his words. I reached towards the back of my head, unclipping the black tooth-clawed hair clip, my wild, copper twists and corkscrews bouncing free.

Loki raised his head then. "You should wear your hair down more often, little Eliera, it suits you." He looked back down at his book. My presence was far from exciting for him; it seldom mattered, as it did to anyone.

"Thank you."

"Leave now."

I snapped my head up from the book I had begun to read, my eyebrows raised. "No." I snapped.

He sighed. "Your presence is decimating my solitude. I would very much appreciate it if you were to go elsewhere."

I frowned then. "Who do _you _think you are?" I snarled, snapping my book shut and stepping towards him.

"_I_, little Eliera, am _your prince_." He kept his tone calm and collected.

"Well, _I'm, _not leaving, _my prince_." I replaced the book on the shelf and established my hands on my hips defiantly.

The next thing I knew Loki was dissolving into nothing, an impish grin on his face as he diminished. I was aghast, my icy blue eyes searching for his presence. He was nowhere to be seen. I turned and behind me he was, that cheeky little grin still on his lips. I stepped back and gasped a little as he had caused me to jump.

"Boo." He chuckled. "Jumpy little thing aren't you." He remarked before disappearing again.

"Loki, stop it." I pleaded, annoyed by his actions.

"I think you mean 'my prince', little Eliera." He said from behind me. I turned again to see him.

I backed off, my back and palms pressing against the bookshelf. "You never made me call you that when we were little." I frowned.

He proceeded towards me and placed his hands on either side of me, on the bookshelf I was backed up against.

"And I'm not that _little_." I spat.

"Oh yes you are." He teased, looking down on me. "Look at you you're a bug, I could crush you with my foot." He then tucked my copper hair behind my right ear and grinned.

"Then crush me."

"Hm, I could but I won't. I'd rather not rile that beefy brother of yours." His eyes met mine. "Now, little Eliera, are you going to leave me alone now?"

"Fine, if I can take a book with me?"

He chuckled again. "Go ahead, anything to relieve myself of your irritable presence." He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted my head up towards him. He lowered his face towards mine. "Let's play a game? Like when we were little."

"What? Hide and seek? What's the point? You always win." I didn't let his face being so close to mine faze me, because that was why he was doing it: to faze me.

"I like winning, I like getting what I want." He still had his fingers on my chin.

"I know you do."

"Game then?"

"No, I don't want to play."

"Suit yourself, little Eliera."

Then he vanished.

I exhaled deeply and walked towards the lantern where I blew out the candle. "I'm not that little." I whispered to myself.

**There, I hope you liked it and that it wasn't total crap. I apologise for any miss-types, I did proof-read. Review? :)**

**-Olivia :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so one review? Meh… :( But thank you so much for the favourite and three follows! Now, obviously I don't write the fic EXACTLY how the film goes, but this is a fanfic' so anything can happen, right? Oh and I have no idea as to why I'm giving Eliera a panther… I'm weird like that ;) Review for this one? Thank yah, lovelies :)**

**A Fleeting Affair**

Boisterous Behaviour

I took out one of the last Frost Giants, a hot ball of orange and red flame dispersing from my right palm and hitting the towering, grey creature right in the chest. The flaming ball burned and ate away at its flesh until it was nothing more than a pile of black ash. My magic was what I was proud of, what I sometimes got noticed for, and I was the only one of the Aesir that had the ability to control one of the elements: Fire.

Thor sent another flying with a single, hefty swing of him hammer. "That's the last of them." Thor stated, stepping over one of the corpses. "How dare they come here and interrupt _my _crowningceremony. I want revenge."

"Now, brother, steady, you don't want to break the peace." Loki placed a hand upon Thor's shoulder which he soon shrugged off.

Odin stepped forwards, slamming his spear against the bloody floor. "Your brother is right, Thor, keep well away from Jotunheim I do not want the peace broken."

"_They_ broke the peace the moment they stepped foot in Asgard, Father!" Thor bellowed. "We must get revenge."

"Thor, I will hear no more of this, you will _not _go to Jotunheim or else you will bring a war upon us." Odin banged his spear against the floor in aggression once again before turning on his heels and storming off down the halls.

I could tell by the look on Thor's face that he had not let Odin's words breach his ears; he would remain defiant and stubborn and do as he pleased. I couldn't let him do it, I couldn't let him wreck the peace- the idea of a war pained me. "Thor," I said as gently as I could. "Listen to your Father, he is right. Do not start what you cannot finish; fighting fire with fire will only bring upon a bigger fire." I brushed a few Frost Giant ashes off of my malachite dress.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, _Eliera, _go back to your chambers, we never asked for your help." He spat. Thor didn't like being told what to do; my words had made him see his arse… so to speak. And his snappy words had made me see mine.

"No, you didn't." When angry I found the fire within me hard to control and I could feel it now, the rising heat coursing throughout my body and desperate to explode from my fingertips. I inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm my volcanic tendencies. "I kindly offered my aid. Well I won't next time." I strutted off; sick of being treat like a miniscule bug.

00000000

As per usual I was engrossed in a book. I'd established myself upon my bed, my back propped up against my golden pillow. Noctis' head lay rested on my lap, her verdant eyes staring up at me. Noctis was young, not yet fully grown- I dreaded the day Noctis would grow to her fullest, I couldn't imagine having an adolescent Black Panther on my lap, she'd be far too big. She purred softly and began to toss and turn to gain my attention, causing me to close my book and play with her, my hand now becoming a toy that she could paw. Playing with Noctis was fun but painful all the same, those claws of hers were like pincers. Once my hand had endured quite enough pain I proceeded to stroke her obsidian fur, her eyes closing and her mouth developing a soothing purr.

A hefty thump at the door made Noctis jump, her lean body jolting as she leapt gracefully to her feet before laying down on the gold, carpeted floor, ready to pounce on who she assumed was an intruder. I pushed myself off of the bed and answered the door, peering around it. It was my brother.

"Volstagg," I acknowledged. "Come in." I gestured for him to enter, backing away so that there was enough room for him to pass over the threshold.

"That's quite all right, dear little sister, I just wanted to say my goodbyes before I leave for Jotunheim." He smiled that warm, humble smile he always gave me, not considering for one moment that I may object to this; he had been present and heard me earlier when attempting to advise the arrogant, young prince.

"Jotunheim!? Brother, no! You cannot go, I forbid it!" I said sternly.

"I will be accompanying Thor, you cannot stop me." He sighed, almost mocking my attempts to scold him.

"Brother, please- I beg of you, do not go. Tell Thor; tell him this is wrong otherwise he will bring a war upon us. No more fighting, Volstagg, no more wars." I pleaded, taking his hand and tugging at it gently.

"Eliera." He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back tonight." He took his leave.

I did not threat for his safety, Volstagg had immense strength, I feared for Odin's wrath once he were to find out, feared or the feud Thor would cause between us Asgardians and the Frost Giants. So, I was going to be the bitchy so-and-so that was to tell the king, and that was exactly what I proceeded to do.

00000000

"Are you quite certain that this is what Thor is doing, Eliera?" Odin inquired.

"Yes, your grace, I'm sure of it. My brother came to tell me himself." Part of me felt guilty for what I was doing, but the opposing side of me was stronger and I knew that what I was doing was right.

Odin nodded. "Heimdall, take us to Jotunheim."

"At your command, my king." Heimdall did as commanded, opening the gate to Jotunheim, his expression nonchalant and serious as per usual. I liked Heimdall, he was someone I considered my friend, sometimes I liked to see him on an evening and listen to him tell me of the other worlds.

"Us?" I questioned, slightly startled. "I'm coming with you?"

"Yes." Odin confirmed. "I could do with some fire on the field." He admired his spear in his hand. "Not that this won't do the trick."

I was aghast. I had never been to Jotunheim before.

00000000

We landed on Jotunheim soil in a surreal blur and flurry, Odin steadying me by offering me his arm. He got to work straight away, incinerating the new enemies Thor had gained. I aided him in this; sending waves of piping hot flame across the dismal land and enveloping my enemies in it, watching them burn and flail about as they faced their inevitable death.

Thor looked far from pleased.

I met eyes with Loki, a relieved look upon his face. The smile we exchanged was weak, a silent thank you from him. I walked over to him with purpose in my stride.

"You joined him in this?" I hissed at him, disappointed.

"Don't get your corset in a twist, little Eliera, I tried to stop him." Loki could be a mean, blunt and manipulative soul, but his motives were for the best… most of the time.

"Your father isn't happy." I pointed out, diminishing the open flame that crackled in my hand by curling in my palm and forming a fist.

"As I assumed." He folded his hands behind his back.

"How's that pesky little feline of yours?"

What? How random! "What? Now is not the time to discuss Noctis." I scowled.

"In all truth I envy your ownership of her, I never received a Black Panther as a gift."

"Shut up blabbering, Loki." I spat.

"Don't tell me to shut up, little insect."

"You've gotten meaner as you've gotten older."

"Don't think of it as 'mean', think of it as- hmmm- my way of expressing my superiority."

"You're no better than me."

"Oh?"

"No. I could turn you into a meaningless pile of ash within seconds."

"I could crush you like a bug."

"Oh?" I said, mimicking his previous 'oh'.

"Yes. But I'd rather not get on the wrong side of that beefy brother of yours."

"Same old excuses, Loki." No, it was _literally_ the _same old excuses_; he said exactly that every time.

"Mhm."

Odin slammed his spear down against the dingy ground. "We will discuss the consequences of your boisterous behaviour back in Asgard, Thor." Odin bellowed, gesturing towards the sky with the tip of his spear.

**Hope you liked it? :) Please review? Thank you, it would be much appreciated, I'd love to know what you guys think! Till next time.**

**-Olivia :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank you all for the faves and follows! I appreciate the support. But not a lot of reviews which is disappointing. But thank you. Okay, enjoy and review!**

**A Fleeting Affair**

Exile

Exile? I couldn't believe it. I was stood in court, hands folded and established at my front, waiting to hear Odin's verdict: Exile. The small guilt that occupied a fraction of my body had spread and consumed me. Sometimes the right thing can be the wrong thing. Big headed and stupid or not, Thor didn't deserve exile. Or did he? No! What had I done?!

Thor hung his head and trailed his eyes over to me, glaring at me through a shaggy curtain of his blond hair. I avoided eye contact; it would only make me feel worse. I inhaled deeply and directed my head towards Odin where he sat on his throne, Frigga stood beside him, full of usual grace.

"Go!" Odin commanded, pointing his spear to the doors that would shut the royal residence behind him for good. For how long? I didn't know, but hopefully it wouldn't be _forever_.

Multiple guards escorted him out, but Thor didn't retaliate, I think he knew that any further disobedience would just make matter worse.

"Loki!" Odin shouted unexpectedly, before gesturing towards the vacant spot in front of the throne.

Loki did as commanded and stood before his father. He did not speak.

"How dare you accompany him in this endeavour? I thought you knew better?" He scolded; his tone not as harsh as it was towards Thor, yet equally as chastising.

Loki did not reply directly to him, instead he muttered to himself, in which I believe I was the only one to hear. "Not better enough to give me the crown, though."

"What was that?" The king demanded.

"Nothing, _father_." He spat the word 'father' as if it were a foul taste on his tongue. "I tried to stop him, not encourage him."

"You still w_ent _with him."

"Without my presence and influence things could have gone far worse."

"With your presence or not he would have done what he wanted." He tightened his grip around his spear. "Leave. I've had enough of this for one day."

Loki didn't look pleased.

"Eliera." Odin said.

I didn't want bringing back into this. "Thank you, you may leave."

Thank goodness. I stepped out from the crowd, making my way towards the doors. I passed my brother with the other Warrior Three. I tried my hardest not to look at them- they'd gotten a scolding too- but I couldn't help but notice the disappointment on my brother's face. Did he feel as if I'd betrayed him? Either way I continued walking and proceeded through the doors which two guards opened for me, and the moment they were closed I flung myself against the wall, relaxing from my graceful posture, and slid down against it to sit on the floor. I'd upset and hurt my brother, it was one of the worst things I could have done. Gudrun had come to visit me in my chambers, she'd told me that I'd done the right thing, but right now I felt like a traitor. When informing Odin of Thor's actions I didn't think about my brother accompanying him, if I'd have remembered my brother's whereabouts I would never had done it. Sif probably hated me, as would Fandral- and that kind of sucked because sometimes I couldn't help but find Fandral a little attractive, not that I would actually attempt to flirt with him or anything.

"You feel guilty don't you, little bug?" A voice came, whom I immediately assumed was Loki due to the use of the words 'little bug'.

I looked up and there he was, looming over me, hands behind his back and bouncing on his heels.

"Don't feel guilty, little bug, you did the right thing. But I do feel terrible for my brother." He turned to look at the door and then back to me. "Even if I have been chastised myself." He lowered himself to my level, sitting in front of me and crossing his legs. It was odd; I was used to him being above me, not at an equal level. "But, I forgive you."

I frowned at him. I didn't know why I considered him a friend; he was rude and sarcastic, I had no idea as to why I associated myself with him as a child. I couldn't remember a lot, but what I _did _remember was him laughing and mocking me when I lost at hide-and-seek, which was _every _time. "If you're here to ridicule me, Loki, I'd prefer it if you were to let me alone."

"I'm not here to ridicule you; I'm here to comfort you."

Loki? Comfort someone? Hilarious! "Then start by restraining yourself from referring to me as 'little bug'."

"Oh, alright… little _Eliera_."

I sighed before mumbling. "I'm not that little."

He'd heard me. "Oh yes you are, I could cru-"

I cut him off and finished his sentence for him. "Crush me like a bug. I know."

Loki looked genuinely sorry for me for a moment. "I'm sorry."

I raised my head and stared, aghast. "You are?" I couldn't believe it.

"No not really." He chuckled.

Of course he bloody wasn't. I turned away and closed my eyes. I couldn't handle his… well _him_ right now. "Loki, go away."

"But I don't want to."

"Go away, Loki!" I shouted.

"Calm yourself, little bug, you might spontaneously combust." He shuffled from his position and put himself next to me, back against the wall. He touched my arm, which made me jump a little, he didn't usually touch me- he didn't usually touch anyone, just books. "You're getting warm. Deep breaths, little bug."

"Stop calling me that." I hissed.

"My prince." He corrected.

"That's it." I swung for him, I wanted to hit him so hard, and I didn't care where my fist was to land, as long as it hurt him.

He raised his arm and my palm slammed into it, my fingers curling around it. Pleased with his successful efforts to stop me from hitting him, he grinned. But that smug grin soon dropped from his face and he let go, wincing as he recoiled from me. "Shit." He whispered.

"What?" I frowned. It was probably another trick, Loki liked to play tricks.

"That bloody hurt, Eliera."

"What did?"

He opened and closed his supposedly injured hand. "This." He held up his hand, palm visible. It was red raw and blistering. I'd burnt him! He'd gotten me angry and unable to control the fire within me.

"Oh shit, Loki, I- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- I couldn't- you angered me- I-"

"Never mind, little bug." He examined the offended hand closely. "I had it coming."

"No, I should learn to control it." I scrambled towards him, grabbing his arm and examining the burn for myself, "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry." He chuckled. "Angry little thing aren't you?" There it was again, Loki's mean streak.

I let go and frowned.

"Best tend to that, was your fault after all."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I really get under your skin, don't I?" He smiled that impish smile and tucked a loose strand of copper hair behind my ear. He trailed his thumb from my ear to my cheek, where he caressed the flushed skin gently. "Lower that temperature, little bug." His touches were becoming rather affectionate these days. He scrutinized me, his eyes flickering over my face, lids narrowed. "Control your temper." He gave my cheek a final brush with the back of his hand and dropped it onto his lap before leaning in and planting a warm and gentle kiss on my right cheek. When he pulled away he smiled and chuckled to himself. I was beyond shocked. What was _that_? The only men that had ever kissed my cheek were my brother and father.

"Have a nice evening, little Eliera." He brought himself to his feet with grace, not the way I would get up: clumsily. He then turned on his heels and proceeded down the hall.

Okay? Loki was one _odd _creature.

**There yah have it. Hope you liked it! REVIEW!? :D**

**-Olivia**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank you for the reviews so far, Isa and 'guests', they're great! I'd like to hear from more of you, though. Thanks for the follows and faves, you fabulous people! On, and it has come to my attention that I do update this story rather frequently; I'm just really enjoying writing this fic'. Okay, enjoy and review!**

**A Fleeting Affair**

Expediting Lust

The infirmary was somewhat quiet, the only breathing things in there myself, Loki and Noctis. I had kept my promise and took it upon myself to tend to the young prince's wounds. I gently dabbed the cold water from his blistering flesh, trying to dry it but not cause him any pain at the same time. "Want me to bandage it?" I asked, not looking away from his wounded hand.

"I wouldn't imagine such a minor wound would require a bandage but, since catching it on something would in fact be quite painful, I say yes: bandage it."

"Alright." I reached out of the white fabric and proceeded to wrap it around the offended hand.

"For a feisty little fire ant you do possess a benign touch." He exclaimed.

"Thank you." I sustained a plain tone to my voice.

"Oh, that wasn't a compliment. Get some gusto, woman." Would he ever stop?

"Do not." I clutched his hand. "Call me." I squeezed. hard "_Woman_."

"Argh!" He snatched his hand away, and shook it as if to try and ease the pain. I didn't feel guilty for the pain I had inflicted upon him this time, the little shit deserved it. He was scowling at me, his hand palm-up against the table.

"You had it coming." I stated, my tone still remaining nonchalant.

"Oh now look at what you've done." He rolled his eyes and tutted. "Like a sulky child, you are. Lower your temper, little bug."

That was _it_! I had just about had enough of the little wind-up! I glared at him for a few moments, not receiving a reaction, just a chuckle of pure taunt, and then got up, the chair I had been sat on flying backwards due to the force of my abrupt standing. When the chair came to a halt and had finished scraping along the floor, I twisted my body in the opposite direction and stormed towards the door, fists clenched and at my side. This sudden ruckus awoke a sleeping Noctis, she leapt to her feet, her eyes wide and tail up as she allowed herself to register what was unfolding around her. It didn't take long for her to notice that I was leaving and begin to follow me.

"Wait, Eliera." Loki sighed.

I didn't wait, just continued through the door and into the hall, not wanting to hear any more of his petty jests and taunts.

"Wait!" He shouted.

I didn't wait.

I strutted down the hall and stepped into the light that burst through the arched windows. Noctis sat at my feet, her tail swaying idly; she looked up at me adoringly, her green eyes vibrant and wide and her black fur shining like wet tar. "Go see Hilde, Noctis." I sighed, latching onto the windowsill to hold myself up- I was mentally exhausted not physically, a woman- Goddess or not- can only stand so many jibes. Noctis pranced away, down the hall towards Hilde's bed chambers.

"Eliera." A voice said. I turned to it: Loki; stood in the shadier area of the halls, the shadows congealing half of his face.

"Leave me be, Loki." I closed my eyes and looked out of the window, down at Asgard. The day was hot, the streets full of people and the waters shimmering like polished sapphires.

"No." He stepped into the light with me, placing a hand upon my shoulder.

"Why?" I turned to him in a fierce motion, his hand dropping to his side. "Leave me alone."

"Have I hurt you?" He pulled his eyebrows together, his face pained. Another damn trick.

"Yes, I'm sick of your taunts, you really piss me off." I kept my tone and face nonchalant.

"I know, I'm sorry, I tend to do that. It's just- it's just me." Was he _really_ sorry though?

"You're not sorry. Go on, say it: 'not really, little bug!'"

"No," He placed his hand against my cheek- he had a tendency to do that these days- and rubbed his thumb against my skin in a circular motion. "I _am_ sorry. I take back everything that I said to hurt you."

_Oh. _I nodded- a silent forgiveness- eye wide.

"Good." He smiled a warm smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. I went stiff with shock, he'd actually _meant _it. He took my left hand with his injured one, my dainty hand laid atop the bandage, his fingers curled in slightly to secure it there. "The warmth from your hand eases the pain." He lowered his head down to meet mine, out foreheads touching.

I had this sudden urge to reach out and touch him back, so I did, raising my free hand to meet his face and brushing my knuckles lightly over his cheek, my thumb proceeding to trace the outline of his lips. "Good." I whispered.

_Oh my lord, what was actually going on!?_

He dropped his hand from my face and placed it on the small of my back, tickling it tenderly. "You bewitch me quite." He said in a hushed voice, his nose brushing against mine.

"You're a fool." I whispered back, my bottom lip briefly brushing against his, eyes closing. He smelt good. _Was this going where I thought this was?_

"Maybe so." Each word caused our lips to experience a light and brief caress. "But I'm a fool full of uncontainable lust."

I inhaled a little, a small and sensuous gasp that had his lips pressed against mine within seconds and his teeth nibbling lightly on my bottom lip. I could feel the volcanic fire deep within me grow hotter- but this time not with anger, with lust. My arms ended up wrapped about his neck and his hands on my waist, pushing me against him, not wanting me to stop kissing him back. I didn't. For some unearthly reason I found myself wanting him so bad, wanting _Loki_.

Father had once told me that in order to calm the fire that occupied my soul I must expedite the passion and fulfil the unattended desire. I remembered it well actually; he'd said 'Eliera, I must warn you of the fire that runs through your veins. You have experienced anger on many occasion; all that is required is the calming of your temper. But when it comes to the affections of… men- cease the thought- it's different.' Baring in mind I was twelve at the time. 'You must act on your lust so to speak, otherwise the fire will continue to burn without anything to put it out. Once you start, satisfy your… needs.' Of course my father hadn't exactly revelled in having to bring it up.

So that's what I did: expedited the passion. I grabbed what I could of his clothing and used it to pull him towards me, my back pressed against the wall. He lifted me up with ease, my legs wrapped around his waist and my bum soon planted on the windowsill. He trailed kisses down to my neck, kissing and nibbling it fiercely; I couldn't help but gasp with ecstasy, the feel of his tongue against my skin felt wonderful. I buried my face in his hair; my nose pressed against the top of his head where I planted a sweet, single kiss. "What are we doing?" I breathed into his black locks.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me, his face suddenly one of the most beautiful faces I had even seen possessed by a man- what a wonderful man. "I don't know." He grinned. "But I like it."

"As do I." I grinned back, cupping his face with my hands before kissing him fiercely. We smiled against each other's lips.

"Take your grotty hands off of my sister or I'll send you flying across this hall with one swing!" A deep voice bellowed, startling the both of us.

I looked up, letting go of Loki. "Volstagg." I whispered to myself, aghast. "Brother." I addressed him, my voice tinged with guilt.

"Sister, what are you doing?!" He hauled me off of the windowsill, tugging me by my arm and yanking me towards him.

"Calm down, Volstagg, it was my fault, I came onto her." Loki stepped forwards. Wow, he'd _really _changed his tune.

"_You_ don't go near her again, you hear me?!"

Loki raised his hands up in surrender. "Okay, big boy, I hear you."

"Eliera!" Volstagg pulled me away, yanking me down the hall, and as I involuntarily left, Loki grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine until I was dragged away completely and there was no way of us being able to touch from where Loki stood.

**There yah have it, guys. Hope you liked it. Please, please, please REVIEW. Thank you! Bye!**

**-Olivia :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to apologise in advance for how badly written this chapter is. Anyway, still review, follow and fave? Thank you! I might give a few of you a shout out in the next chapter. Okay dokay! Enjoy all the same!**

**A Fleeting Affair**

The Odin-Sleep

When I awoke the brightness of a new day attacked my eyes, I must have forgotten to close the curtains last night. My hair was a knotty mess and after I rubbed my eyes I noticed a smear of black mascara on my hand, I must have forgotten to take my makeup off as well. I cussed to myself before pulling the golden sheets over my face, blocking out the light, but I couldn't pull them up far enough. I sat up moaning- my eyes half shut with how tired I was- to see Noctis curled up at the end of my bed. I was running out of reasons to go back to sleep so decided that I might as well just get up. I reached out across to the other half of the king-sized bed, feeling for the dressing gown my maid usually placed there for me, but my hand didn't land on the soft, fluffy material of a dressing gown, it landed on something hard and relatively warm. Out of confusion I looked to the right to see what my hand had landed upon.

"Ready for round two?" A voice asked. It took a while for my tired eyes to adjust: Loki.

_That_ woke me up. "Loki! What are you doing in here?!" I proceeded to push him off the bed, but he didn't budge, my attempts had failed.

"What do you mean what am I doing in here. Last night was great, wasn't it?" He rolled over to me and kissed me, my eyes widening as I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"We didn't… right?" I asked, staring at him.

"Didn't what, little bug?" He knew what I was talking about. He smirked.

"You know?" I wriggled my eye-brows to try and get my point across.

"Oh!" He pulled me towards him and tugged the quilt over our heads, Noctis leaping off the bed and giving Loki a displeased _meow_. "Sex? We didn't, don't worry, I know how tetchy your family are about sex before marriage." He wriggled right next to me, his lips inches from mine.

"Well aren't all Asgardian families?"

"Yes." He nodded once. It was dark under the quilts and it made his irises appear luminous, his green eyes so bright. "You know." He curled his arm around me and held me against him, our noses touching. "I could ravage you right here right now."

"Loki-"

"But," He said, cutting me off. "I'm a gentleman."

"You shouldn't be in here." I scolded.

"I know." He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed me. "That's what makes it exciting."

I couldn't resist him. "I agree." I began un-doing the buttons of his night shirt.

He grinned at this.

And then I kissed him back, running my hand down his warm, bare chest. He flipped me onto my back and clambered on top of me, pulling the sheets further over our heads and kissing me passionately. He took off his shirt frantically before I wrapped my arms around him, clawing at his back and my other hand running through his hair, and when he began to slip the straps of my night gown off of my shoulder I didn't stop him, I let him slip the entire thing off. "You know," He spoke between kisses. "I came in here at one o'clock in the morning."

"Did you?" I spoke between kisses also.

"Mhm." He confirmed against my lips.

_Thud! Thud!_

"Shit." I said in a harsh whisper, sitting up simultaneously with Loki. "The door." I got up, snatching up my dressing gown and stumbling to the door. "Hide." I hissed. I opened it, tying my knotty hair up with the bobble that I always worse around my wrist. It was Volstagg- of course it was.

"Brother." I addressed. "What brings you to my chambers at this time in the morning?" I tried to act as casual as I could.

Volstagg looked over my shoulder. "Why is there a green night shirt on your floor?" He pressed, raising his thick, copper eyebrows.

"I, erm." I didn't turn to acknowledge it. "I don't- why are you here, Volstagg."

Volstagg frowned. "Fine, we'll talk about that later." He said, nodding in the direction of Loki's shirt. "Odin wants to see his son. I assume you know of his whereabouts?" He scowled in the direction of the night shirt again.

"No, no I don't."

"Right. And he wants to see you too." Volstagg wasn't falling for my efforts to fool him. He turned away and shouted. "Get out of my sister's bed chambers, Loki!" Before walking off back down the hall.

When I shut the door Loki materialised behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "Your father wants to see us." I said, resisting the urge to shove him on the bed there and then.

"Then we'll go." He turned me around to face him and removed my dressing gown. "When we're finished here."

I was more than willing to comply.

00000000

Odin faltered, clutching onto his golden throne to hold himself up. I stepped towards him but he held his hand up, telling me to stop, so I did. "I'm fine." He coughed, his hands straining to grip the throne.

"You're clearly not, Your Grace." But I obeyed, staying still, not moving towards him.

"I-" His face went read and he fell back, flailing as he attempted to keep hold of the throne. He tumbled to the floor, coughing.

I ignored his command and ran to his side, kneeling next to. "Loki!" I shouted. "Don't just stand there, help him!" I watched as Odin's eyes closed.

He folded his arms and leant against the wall. "I don't want to."

I was beyond shocked. "What! He's your _father_!" I grabbed Odin's hand. "You'll be alright, Your Grace." I assured him.

"He's no father of mine." Loki shrugged.

"Loki, what is _wrong _with _you?!" _

"He's not my father." He continued, nonchalant.

I shook my head; he was falling back into the old Loki, not the lovely one he'd presented to me. "Frigga!" I called out. "Your Grace!" She was not near, she could not hear us.

"It's nothing, little bug, it's just his Odin-sleep."

"I knew you were cold, but heartless. No, Loki, you're not heartless." I scowled at him. "Frigga!" I called out once more.

"He'll wake up eventually. In the mean time _I _get to rule Asgard."

"Loki, how could you?"

He strolled over to me and knelt beside me. He took my hands in his and kissed my cheek. "Calm down, my little bug, he deserves this. My whole life has been a lie."

I snatched my hands out of his and shoved him away. "I'm not _your _little bug!" I snapped. "what's gotten into you? What are you talking about?" I stood up abruptly. "Frigga!" I called out once again in attempt to gain her aid.

Loki looked hurt for a moment, then returned to his nonchalant state. "Step aside." He lifted Odin. "I'll take him to the infirmary."

I stepped in his way. "Only so you come across as the good guy!" I was so disappointed in him, no matter what lusty feelings I possessed for him. "You horrible, selfish… you!"

He gazed at me and sighed. "Oh, little Eliera." He walked past me, Odin in his arms.

"I'll tell Frigga!" I shouted. "I'll exploit your true motives!"

He turned back to me. "Little Eliera," He leant in and kissed my cheek. "No you won't."

"I will!" _I wouldn't._

"You won't." He strolled off towards the infirmary, Odin in his arms.

He was right, I wouldn't. Loki was mean and evil but I couldn't help how I felt, how much I wanted him, the desire was too strong and I knew that no matter how hard I tried to tell Frigga it just wouldn't come out. "I won't." I whispered to myself.

**Sorry for the shabbiness of this chapter. Still review? PLEASE!? Thank you! See yah again!**

**-Olivia :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**I want to thank y'all for the follows:**

**BookwormStrawberry**

**Kate Haswari**

**Kleo8**

**Xtyne**

**Dukechick79**

**Kathy20butterfly**

**Moonlitpages**

**And the faves:**

**Am4444**

**Kate Haswari**

**Kleo8**

**Before I start I would like to point out that Koldof and Memé are entirely my creations. Thanks, guys, keep doing your thing! REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy!**

**A Fleeting Affair**

Your Venomous Talon

Loki sat upon Odin's golden throne, slouched and cocky. I stood before him, posture straight and hands behind my back. He peered down at me, leaning forwards a little as he did so, making me look small and vulnerable compared to him- I may have appeared that way, but I was far from it. I couldn't quite comprehend as to why the 'temporary king' had called upon my presence; all I knew was that I was required. He removed himself from his throne with grace and made his way down the steps towards me. He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting my head up so that my icy blue eyes met his vibrant, green orbs.

"I have missed your company, my little bug." He said, his tone lacking emotion.

"Have you now? Well, I haven't missed yours." I was lying, I yearned for him, yet I had kept my distance from him, sticking to the library and reading, avoiding him at all costs. "And I'm not _your _little bug."

He let go of me and proceeded back to the throne where he returned to his cocky, slouched position. "I have been thinking. I think that this _thing _we have together should end."

"What 'thing?!" I snapped. "I haven't seen you in days, I deplore your motives, and I deplore _you._" No I didn't.

"I do apologise if I've lead you on. It was two days of lust, a fad, the illustrious feelings I possessed for you now cease to exist, _you _were a fad."

That… hurt, I couldn't believe it myself. "You bastard."

"Yes, yes, call me what you like. 'Bastard', asshole, quim. It was nothing, a fleeting affair, nothing more, so I will make no more flirtatious advances on you." He remained nonchalant, leaning back further into Odin's throne.

I lifted the skirts on my plumb gown to avoid the embarrassment of falling over, and strutted over to the throne, looming over him, the fire that ran through my veins growing more tepid with each second. "You seem to think I get all flustered every time you walk into the room, you think I dream of you, desire you, have my heart to play with when you like. Well, you _don't_. I'm not a little, vulnerable bug, I'm not _little Eliera_, I'm the Goddess of fire and passion and you cannot make me feel small." I spat.

He didn't reply, just raised his eyebrows and smirked before chuckling to himself.

I walked away with grace and pride. "You don't have me under your venomous talons, Loki, you never did and you never will." I exclaimed, heading for the door, not looking back.

It was his next words that made me stop in my tracks and listen. "You are correct, the mortals do consider you the Goddess of fire and passion, yet other mortals consider you the Goddess of fire, aggression and destruction. A would be guardian of Heleim, an ally and spawn of Hel herself."

I ignored his comment and proceeded through the doors, I didn't like the mentioning of my roots, I didn't know anything of my roots; my mother Memé had died birthing me, my father Koldof was killed during battle and my grandparents were non-existent, I never met them. The only family I had left was Volstagg and he knew nothing of our roots, only of what Father had told him, and that wasn't a lot. It was a tender subject that upset me, what if the mortals were right, what if I was a spawn of Hel the Monstrous. But I preferred to think of myself as the Goddess of fire and passion rather than the other accusation Loki was throwing at me.

00000000

"Something troubles you, child." Frigga pointed out.

I waltzed over to the window in which she was gazing out of, looking over Asgard as if a guardian angel. "I'm fine, your grace." I retorted, my tone calm and collected. "How is the king?" I figured a polite change of subject would help.

"He remains unconscious." She exhaled deeply. "I do threat," She crossed the room. "not just for the welfare of my husband, but for my son." She began pacing. "Thor would not cope well on Earth, it is alien to him and he is… arrogant, selfish. I do worry that the mundane kind will not accept him as we do here."

I strolled over to her and placed a kind hand upon her shoulder. "Well he _is_ royalty here… but I'm sure he will be fine all the same."

She placed her hand atop mine and gave it a squeeze before I removed it from her shoulder.

"Loki's doing well isn't he?" She beamed, returning to her original position at the window.

"I-" _Tell her!_ A voice inside my head screamed. "Yes, he suits the throne, Asgard is lucky to have him during his grace's… absence… so to speak." I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. He'd flipped me off, treat me like his own personal play toy, but s_till _I stayed loyal to him. Sometimes it's better to follow your sensible head rather than your naïve and clumsy heart, yet the heart seems to win every time, no matter how loud that responsible voice in your head screams.

"I am proud of him." Frigga loved Loki, they hand this bond that was completely separate from the bond Thor and her shared. Of course Frigga loved both of her sons but there was something unique between her and her youngest son that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It made me wish I'd have known my mother sometimes.

"I'm sure you are." I smiled, taking a seat and reaching out for a bowl of grapes, popping a few in my mouth, one after another. I cleared my throat, watching Frigga as she paced the room slowly, the sunlight that burst through the windows lighting up her lovely features. No wonder she was considered the Goddess of love and marriage, she was a beautiful looking middle-aged woman.

"Your grace-"

"Please, call me 'Frigga'." She corrected, cutting me off.

"Of course, sorry." I smiled at her, Frigga and I had always had a sweet, strong relationship. "_Frigga, _what do you know of my mother?" I hoped she didn't find it too be too odd or random of a question.

"Memé?" She pressed.

"Yes."

"Memé was a lovely woman, the Goddess of water, peace and tranquillity."

I raised my head, intrigued, I hadn't known that. "Really?"

"Yes, you're family line has been the only to consist of Aesir to have the ability to control one of the four elements." She sat down opposite me, that sweet, humble smile or hers upon her face.

"I didn't know that." I shuffled forwards in my seat, childish and most probably embarrassing enthusiasm repleting my soul.

"You're too sweet, dear Eliera." Now, I much preferred 'dear' to 'young'.

Then, in a sudden moment, the doors flung open, a lone gold-armoured guard stood in the entrance, an alarmed vibe about him. "Your grace, my lady." He addressed us. "The king's vault- Odin's vault-" He shook his head, trying to make sense of his own words. "The Destroyer, it's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean _gone_?!" Frigga said, confused and alarmed. She stood up abruptly, wanting a further explanation from the guard.

"Gone. Broke its way out. We assume it's in a hostile state."

"It's location?"

"Heimdall informed us: Earth."

"Inform my son." Frigga demanded.

"Loki is gone, your grace."

This didn't faze Frigga entirely, she seemed confused and panicked slightly, but soon collected herself and became the strong leader she was at heart. "Follow me." She commanded, striding out of the room with purpose, the guard following. But I knew, I knew that this was Loki's doing, knew of his motives and I was gradually coming to regret not forcing myself to tell Frigga about her _precious_ son.

**Now, I know that in Norse Mythology Hel is the daughter of Loki and Angbroda but Marvel do it differently so I though the incorporation of Hel would be fine… yeah. Besides, this is Fanfiction so anything can happen here, aha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway and I would really like you to review this one especially, I want to know what you think on this one. Thank you, guys! 'Till next time!**

**-Olivia :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Asura is entirely my creation. Right read, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**A Fleeting Affair**

Do It For Me?

"How- why, why would he do this?" Frigga sat there, her thumb pressed against her bottom lip, chewing on her nail, deep in thought. Her forehead consisted of deep creases, a perplexed frown upon her face. I don't think she wanted to believe it, Loki's undeniable betrayal that is, I think she was trying think of a justified reason as to why he would do, rather than try and get her head around it- which, I assumed, was what the others around her thought she was thinking.

She hadn't asked me the question directly, yet I answered. "I don't know." But I did know… kind of. What did he mean by Odin not being his father? Maybe he didn't mean it- but he wouldn't have left him to suffer while he fell into unconsciousness otherwise, would he? Did he have a reason to be angry at Odin? There was so much I didn't know and so much I wished to find out. "Don't worry, your grace, I'll sort this out."

She looked up at me. "How?" She shook her head. "You can't possibly-"

I cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright." I was going down there, going to Earth. I hadn't planned this of course; the idea was impulsive, formed on a whim. Would I get hurt? Most probably. Would I be able to talk Loki out of this irrational behaviour as planned? Probably not, but it was worth a shot.

00000000

"Heimdall!" I called out, strutting towards the gate, the gate that could take you to any of the nine realms. I lifted the skirts of my verdant, toga dress to avoid tripping up. I sped up, scurrying towards Heimdall's usual location. "Heimdall!" I called out once more. "Heimdall!" I came to a halt when I laid eyes upon him, not in his usual alert state, stood slightly off from his post and laughing- I'd never heard him laugh before, he'd always been rather… serious. He wasn't wearing his helmet this time, instead he held it, cradling it is arms. "Heimdall?" I asked, not sure as to whether I should approach him or not.

He turned to me, his bronze eyes bright, as was his smile. "My lady." He addressed.

Behind him stood a woman, her navy eyes as dark as one of the deepest oceans, almost as black as her dress. Her chestnut hair was tied up in a messy bun, wild curls hanging down by each side of her face. She stepped forwards, the sound of her black heels echoing throughout the room. "Hello." She was softly spoken, like Loki, although not quite as lovely- Loki had a voice like satin. "I'm Asura. And you are?"

I had never seen this woman in my life, was she from Vanheim? "Eliera." I didn't know whether to say 'nice to meet you' or not, had it been nice? This was going to be a brief meeting, either way she had seemed to have charmed the pants off of Heimdall.

I turned away from her alluring, sable irises and fixed my attention on Heimdall. "Heimdall, send me to Earth."

Asura was watching us, her eyebrows rising at the shock of my wanting to leave Asgard.

"Earth?" He questioned, pulling his eyebrows together.

"Yes, Earth." I confirmed.

He exhaled, it seemed he couldn't be bothered questioning my motives, I figured he assumed it was something to do with Loki's… doings.

"Very well, my lady." He proceeded forwards, preparing to open the gate, Asura watching with an intrigued expression. It opening, a whirling, swirling, chromatic portal, that took you, almost as fast as the speed of sound, down to Earth.

00000000

"Eliera?! What are you _doing_?!" Thor asked, shock repleting his face.

"Saving your ass." I stepped out from behind the wall, giving his new mortal friend Jane a nod of polite acknowledgement. "Sorry for dropping you in it by the way!" I called out, stepping in front of the Destroyer.

"It's more than alright!" Thor called back, smiling down at Jane.

I assumed, from that moment, that they had a 'thing', so to speak. I stepped over the rubble and destruction that Loki had brought upon New Mexico. "Loki!" The Warrior Three backed off, joining Thor and the new friends he'd acquired. "Loki! Can you hear me?!" I walked closer, the giant, metal robot looming over me. "I know you can." I looked back at Thor and the others and then back up at The Destroyer. "Please, stop this, I beg of you, Loki. Frigga is heartbroken; you can say she's not your mother but- I don't even know what you mean by that- stop for her and if not her… for me?" I rubbed my forehead. I thought I was getting through to him, The Destroyer wasn't moving. I could see Loki now, watching me on a small screen from wherever he was in Asgard. "You could crush me right now, Loki, like the bug you say I am. I probably couldn't turn you into a pile of ash like I usually say I could." I laughed to myself a little, looking The Destroyer up and down. "Please." I smiled in the hope that he could see it. "Please. I'll forgive you, Thor will forgive you." I hoped that Loki still possessed some form of feeling for me and that I could use it to my advantage, he may have flipped me off but I reckon he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Loki!" Thor stepped out, standing next to me. "This isn't the way."

_No. _I thought to myself. _Thor go away, you'll antagonise him_. It had come to my attention that Loki might envy Thor, envy his birth right to be king, so I didn't think Thor's presence would help right now.

"Do not do this to Mother and Father." He continued.

_No!_ I screamed internally.

The destroyer stepped forwards, Loki had returned to his hostile state. We couldn't have any more destruction here, New Mexico had seen enough for one day. Its metal hand took hold of a large piece of rubble and flung it towards Thor with great force. The first word that burst into my head was 'shit', panic coursing through my veins. I acted on impulse and shoved Thor out of the way- with difficulty of course, he was a muscular man- sending him wobbling backwards. I should have run faster because the giant slab of concrete debris crashed into my leg, excruciating pain jolting throughout my knee. I didn't scream, although I bloody wanted to. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit down on my arm to prevent myself from screeching and crying, it also helped me cope with the pain. I couldn't move; my leg trapped beneath the bulk of concrete and each time I struggled a hot stabbing pain shot up my leg, so I figured I'd be best staying put.

I inhaled deeply, feeling the rubble being lifted from my leg. I looked up to see The Destroyer lifting it away and tossing it to the ground, and then it shut down, its head bowing and its arms lowering to its sides, a robotic sound dispersing from its metal limbs. I lay on the hard ground, exhaling and closing my eyes. The pain was unbearable; I assumed my leg was broken.

Thor was about to lift me up and off of my feet when in a flurry and a rush, Loki landed on Earth. He bolted towards me, pushing Thor aside and kneeling beside me, taking me into his arms. "I am sorry, I am so, so sorry!" He lifted my head off of the ground and onto his lap, caressing my cheek affectionately. "Does it hurt? I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm not dead, right?" I smiled weakly, rapidly growing tired. I could feel myself losing consciousness. Was I loosing blood? My head was beginning to spin, my vision blurring, the world going dark. Loki got hauled away from me, my head falling back against the ground, and with what little vision I had left I could just make out that he was being taken away by Asgardian guards. He was being arrested, of course he was.

I let my eyes close completely and my body fall into a deep sleep that would be difficult for anyone to awaken me from.

**Right, that is part one finished! I'm skipping the whole Avengers thing… right. PLEASE REVIEW! I've barely been getting any :'(**

**Bye, bye for now!**

**-Olivia :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, Tamariel, when it comes to reviewing you're the definition of fabulous. That was one **_**very**_** detailed review. I understand each and every criticism but when writing Fanfiction I tend not to try and make everything perfect because… well… it's **_**just**_** a Fanfiction. I repeat the term 'little Eliera' because it's her nickname and only Loki refers to her as it because he's a 'little shit' ;). I understand that the repetition may be irritable for you but a nickname is a nickname, like how he calls her 'little bug'. If yah really want I can tone it down a little for you :D. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW! And don't worry, it didn't offend me, I like reviews like that.**

**Right, read, enjoy and REVIEW! This is part 2!**

**Abominable Secrets**

Your Forgiveness

I felt sorry for the small brunette, stood there at the foot of Odin's throne, her head bowed and cheeks bright. She wriggled her toes in her open-toe heels, gazing down at them and playing with her fingers. I didn't think she'd really ever been the centre of attention of such a large court before. "You will leave Asgard and return to your foul mother immediately." Odin commanded. I felt that Odin was being rather harsh, yet I didn't know of this girl's background and history like Odin seemed to do, so I guess it wasn't my scenario to judge. It intrigued me quite, but I always was the nosey type.

She tried to speak. "But I don't wan-"

The king cut her off. "Do not speak unless told to, Asura." He peered down at her with his one, sharp eye, his grip tightening around his spear.

I expected Frigga to feel sorry her as well, yet she seemed to keep her eye-line set just above her head, as if she didn't desire to look at her, as if disgusted by her presence. What had this shy and frail girl done? She seemed perfectly sweet and normal when I met her with Heimdall.

"Sorry, your grace, I didn't mean to-"

He cut her off once again. "Do _not _speak!"

His booming voice made Asura jump. Her whole body jolted quite suddenly, startled. She pressed her lips together as if to restrain herself from producing any more words.

"You will leave Asgard and return to-"

Frigga stopped his words with the raising of her hand. "If I may, husband?" She stepped towards Asura, but only a little. "How did you cross Gjoll? The river is completely impassable."

Asura inhaled, eyes wide and suddenly rather wild, as if she'd just been caught stealing. Maybe Frigga had just hit the jackpot. "I- erm, I just did, your grace." She wiped her sweaty palms on her black toga.

"Somehow, child, I do not believe you." Frigga returned to her position next Odin's throne.

"I'm nothing like my mother!" She blurted. She then brought her tone to a calmer one, noticing the shocked faces of the king and queen, shocked at the way she'd spoken to them. "You can't cast me out because of whom my mother is. I am not like her, I hate her, I am _me_."

Odin stood, slamming his spear against the floor, the bang echoing throughout the vast room. "And who are _you, _Asura?"

"Asura." She said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Goddess of?" He raised his eyebrows, gesturing for her to elaborate.

"Darkness." She rocked on her heels.

"And?" Odin pressed on.

"Death."

_Oh my._

"Is that not who you are? What a member of the Aesir represents naturally becomes who they are. Your nature is of pure evil. Go back to that misty and forsaken abyss, Heleim, and return to your monstrous mother's side, Hel!" Odin coughed a little, attempting to calm his temper, if he overworked himself he'd end up falling back into his Odin-sleep.

_Holy shit._

"I'm not like that. Please, don't make me go back." She pleaded.

Odin was about to speak when the doors burst open, a single guard stood in the entrance. "My king!" He called out, everyone turning in his direction. "The prince, Thor- his mortal girl is sick, she's in the infirmary!"

Frigga proceeded forward, walking past Asura. "Court dismissed." She announced, Odin following shortly after, not questioning his wife's command. Asura was left without receiving a verdict on her fate.

00000000

Odin, still shocked to discover that Jane's so called 'petty mortal illness' wasn't so petty after all, brushed himself off and cleared his throat, not apologising- Odin never really was one for apologising anyway. Once he'd finished his explanation of the Aether he turned to me- yes I was with him, actually I was with him a lot; some were beginning to call me his 'little favourite' and 'King's pet'. No I did _not _like it; I was always following him about like a little loyal lap dog- he turned to me and said. "Show Jane to her chambers, I'm sure she'd enjoy a more comfortable environment."

"Yes, your grace." I said, curtsying respectfully.

"I can do that." Thor interjected.

"No." Odin gestured for Thor to follow him. "You're with me, we have things to discuss." He then turned to me again. "Oh and, Eliera, could you go to the library and take Loki some books? My wife insists."

It was natural for me to be hesitant towards this, I hadn't seen him since the incident with The Destroyer and I had made it my mission not to see him after what happened in New York. He'd done some terrible things but I knew, I just knew that my seeing him would cause me to forgive him immediately. Bu I couldn't decline King Odin's command. "Yes, my king." I replied.

00000000

"Don't worry; I won't loom for too long." I smiled a warm smile, opening the curtains to let in more light. I was trained well in the art of preparing a bed-chamber; when I was sixteen Volstagg had offered me as lady in waiting to Queen Frigga, as were most less important members of the Aesir as young girls.

"It's okay." Jane smiled back. She was sat on the bed, her head bowed and her gazed fixed on her feet.

"You don't like it here, do you?" I asked. I understood; it was like someone putting me on Earth and me having to stay there. I'd feel alienated.

"I do. It just feels strange."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I understand." I opened a chest at the end of the bed. "Now, let's find you some clothes." I rummaged and rummaged until I found the one I thought would suit her most. "Would you like me to dress you?"_ Oops_, force of habit- I was trained in the art of dressing, too- naturally.

Jane chuckled to herself and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Alright. I assume you know how to put a corset on yourself, then?" I shut the chest.

"Do I need wear one of those? I have a bra."

"What's a bra?" I assumed it was a modern day, mortal thing, yet still I asked due to my inquisitive nature.

"You don't have those in Asgard?" She asked, eyebrows rising.

"No." I shook my head.

"It supports your boobs like a bra except with less material than a corset." She explained.

"Oh." Nope, I still didn't know what once was. "Right, well I've got a book delivery to make. If you need anything just ask, alright?"

"Okay."

I had a feeling she thought me a little odd; she wasn't accustomed to the ways of us Asgardians. I bet she couldn't believe it, being here in Asgard, a place home to the Gods and Goddesses the Viking Nords once worshipped. Volstagg had once told me that there are still some mortals that worship us and call us Aesir the Pagan Gods.

00000000

"Miss me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Loki, I'm only on book-delivery." I passed them to the guard that was able to access Loki's cell without having to bring down the force field. I didn't much like the prisons, they were plain and full of some rather intimidating characters, and that buzzing noise the force fields created was far from pleasing to the ear- I suppose if you were down here constantly you'd get used to it.

"How's your leg?" He asked, his eyes following the books as I passed them to the guard.

I stopped and rolled my eyes at him. "That was a while back, Loki."

"Yes, I know, but I haven't seen you since…"

"I know…" I handed the guard the last book. "It was silly of me to avoid you for such a lengthy time." The guard gave me a quick, respectful nod before taking his leave. "I'm sorry for that."

"_You're _sorry? No, no, little bug, _I'm _sorry." He looked genuinely pained; I could see how potent the desire for him to receive my forgiveness was just by looking into his green orbs.

I inhaled, and smiled weakly. "I forgive you, Loki."

"That's all I want, your forgiveness." His smile was warm and full of relief.

"But not for New York. For New Mexico, yes, New York, no. I wouldn't even be able forgive _myself _for _that_ if I were the one at fault." I don't think he meant to do the things he did, and no matter how bad I couldn't help but forgive him each time. In truth I _did _forgive him for New York, I think I'd forgive him if he decapitated me, I just didn't want him to know that. I didn't want him to think that he had this power over me, so to speak, I didn't want him to see me as somebody as easy as that. Therefore I chose not to show it.

"I understand; I can live with that." He was so close yet so far. He was within touching distance, yet I couldn't touch him due to the force field. "I miss you."

I looked away from him and shook my head to myself. _Don't say it back! _That voice in my head screamed- the voice I assumed belonged to my head. "I miss you too." I'd said it. _No! _Of course, the heart wins again. "But what happened is in the past and it can never recur again." _There we go._

He looked back down at his shoes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"You put on a front, Loki, let it down." I reached out to him but then pulled my arm back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… it seems to me that I'm the only one that's been seeing the real you lately."

His face looked saddened. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but a voice cut him off.

"You two been sleeping together then?" It asked.

I turned to the source of the voice: Asura, sat on the floor of her cell- which was directly opposite Loki's- looking at the both of us. "That's some serious sexual tension you two have right there." She shuffled closer to her force field. "You two are adorable- hey, could I get one of those books?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm not supposed to speak to you, Asura." I exclaimed.

"Why not?" She frowned. "Hey, I know you, I've met you before." She was bubbly little thing, nothing like how she behaved at court. "What's your name again?"

I sighed at her persistence and gave in. "Eliera." I informed.

"Eliera, that's it!" She smiled to herself, playing the bracelet around her wrist. Then her sweet little smile dropped and she frowned, as if in profound thought. Her head snapped up suddenly and she gazed at me, scrutinising me. "Eliera… Eliera! No way!"

A guard passed her cell and told her to quiet down, scowling at her.

"Yes: Eliera." I said slowly, confused by her sudden enthusiasm.

"Of fire and destruction?!" She pressed on.

"Yes- but passion, not destruction." I corrected.

"Eliera, Goddess of fire and passion." She whispered to herself. "Was your father Koldof of health?" She just kept firing questions at me.

Her accuracy surprised and scared me a little. "Yes… Koldof, God of health…. Why?... how did you know that?"

She was about to continue speaking when Frigga materialised in Loki's cell. She looked down at me and then at Asura. "Eliera, I forbid you to speak to her."

"Yes, your grace, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, child, you may go." She gestured for me to leave with her hand. I left under the lusty eye of Loki and the intrigued eye of Asura.

**There you have it, folks, the first chapter to Abominable Secrets! Hope you liked it, please review! **

**I want to thank the new follows:**

**.Calliope's Scribe**

**.Ninjateddies**

**Thanks, guys, stay fabulous.**

**(Prologue for next chapter below!)**

**3****rd**** Person**

Send them to the prisons

A relatively large hoard of golden guards, accompanied by the Warrior Three, strolled into the room, ample Dark Elf prisoners with them. Hogun was the first to pipe up. "My king, we have prisoners here for you!" He stepped forwards, presenting him with the cluster of Dark Elves.

Odin stepped down from Frigga's side. "Send them to the prisons!"

"As you wish." Hogun bowed respectfully.

"Volstagg!" Odin called out. "Tell your sister that I require her presence down in the prisons. I hear our _guest _Asura desires reading material."

"As you command, my king." Volstagg bowed his head respectfully.

Frigga grabbed Odin's arm. "Why must Eliera do it? What if she speaks to Asura?"

"I like the loyal little thing, she comes in handy. Do not fret, my dear, she willn't speak with her, we forbid it." Odin assured, stroking her arm affectionately.

The Warrior Three took their leave and the guards proceeded to escort the prisoners down to their cells.

**There! That's it! I'll update when I can. Thanks for reading. Review?**

**-Olivia :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to apologise in advance for the shabby quality of this chapter, I got distracted by The Devil Wears Prada and Thor: The Dark World. Alright, enjoy! **

**Abominable Secrets**

Only Just Avoiding Death

I could hear this odd and repetitive thudding sound and the electronic _vwow_ of pressure against the force fields. I ignored it, the muffled and distressed voices rendering incoherent. "There, are these the books you want?" I asked, watching the guard pass them to Asura.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and held one of the books to her chest as if it were a precious stone that she needed to guard with her life. "This is a luxury, Eliera, in Helheim there aren't any libraries for me to access. Sometimes Mother gets me books- well… she's gotten me three in my whole lifetime- but… yeah."

"Sounds like your mother doesn't really care much." I exclaimed, trying to block out that annoying thudding sound.

"No, she doesn't really care about anything, _especially _not me. She's monstrous; I'm more of a chamber maiden than a daughter. I've never really been wanted, not by anyone, not even my father." She began idly playing with bangle adorning her wrist.

"I'm sorry… who was your father?"

She clicked her fingers as if I'd just reminded her of something important. "That reminds me-"

_Boom!_

The unconscious bodies of three prisoners were hurled from their prisons and tossed onto the floor. Their force field had dropped, quite violently too. Out stepped a bulky Dark Elf, armoured up to eyeballs, invisible and incredibly strong. I stepped back, eyes wide, not knowing how to react to the situation.

"He has become Kursed." Asura whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Run."

"What?"

"Run, Eliera!"

Loki's head snapped up from his book and shouted. "Scram! Shoo! Go!"

I ignored him and watched, oblivious to the danger that lied before me. Guards ran past me towards the bulky creature as it released each prisoner one by one. The alarms sounded.

"Eliera, run!" Loki shouted, the creature that Asura referred to as Kursed coming towards me. The Warrior Three barged past me, Thor following shortly after, guards being slaughtered, picked off one by one. It took me a while to comprehend as to what was going on around me, Loki and Asura's desperate pleads for me to leave too faint for me to hear. I got to grips with everything and opened my hand, a hot flame establishing itself on my palm, I was willing to fight and I wasn't going to let Volstagg stop me- I could see him fighting, but only just- he would most definitely stop me if he was to see me, he wouldn't want his little sister in danger. The odds weren't in our favour; we were losing a fair amount of men. I got stuck in; firing balls of flame at my enemies and watching them dissolve into useless piles of ash. The bulky Dark Elf had fled the scene- this matter only engulfed me with worry, who knew where the bastard was! Corpses and corpses lay at my feet, less of our men here and able to fight, the number of enemies growing rapidly- at this rate I'd be next, but I didn't want to leave, I wanted to fight, I barely ever got to fight- and no I wasn't brave , simply pumped on adrenaline.

Loki and Asura were furious; did they not think me able to fight? Too little, hm? Asura punched the wall with impatience and inhaled before shouting, her eyes squeezing shut. "Garm!" Nothing happened; she looked around for a moment before shouting again. _What was she doing? _"Garm!"

In a sudden and ferocious moment a horrific creature burst into the dungeons: an oversized wolf, its fur the colour of obsidian and its chest saturated with crimson blood. It had four eyes and claws as sharp as a freshly forged blade. It pounced on my enemies, passing me as if I were non-existent- admittedly at first I feared it, thought it would tear me to shreds, but it didn't, it _helped _us.

"Let me out!" Asura commanded.

I shook my head.

"If it weren't for me Garm wouldn't be here right now saving your sorry ass. Now let me out!"

So _that _was Garm? I probably shouldn't have let her free but I did, activating the button that dropped her shield. She leapt out and pressed down on the bangle located on her wrist, a dark blade springing from it and the bangle turning into a handle, her hand grabbing it before it fell from her grasp. It was unlike any other blade I had seen before; it wasn't a solid form, a black mist being what formed it, looking as if I could push my hand straight through it. Wisps of darkness dispersed from it, dancing into the air and fading out like black smoke. But when she shoved it into the chest of her enemy it solidified, becoming a black talon that could pierce any form of flesh, and when removed it returned to its misty state.

Loki slammed his fist against his own force field, pleading for me to let him out as I did Asura. Now that was a big no, no; there was no way I was going to let Loki out- wrong! Of course I let him out; unfortunately he didn't possess a weapon. He grabbed my arm and yanked me in the direction of the door. "Come on, we leave."

I pulled my arm from his grasp. "Loki, no we can't leave her."

"I'm pretty sure crazy shade blade girl and her giant mutt can handle themselves. C'mon."

00000000

We were in the quiet of the library. It was untouched, just how it had always been. "Loki, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"I just want you safe and out of harm's way, okay." He sighed, sitting me down on his red, velvet chair, running his fingers over the bare parts of my skin to make sure I was unscathed.

"Loki, stop it, stop fussing I'm fine." I said, pushing him away.

"Sorry. I just worry."

"Oh, look at that, _Loki_ worries about _something_."

He knelt down if front of me and took both of my hands in his. "I worry about _you_."

"I know you do."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it affectionately. My hands were rather small compared to his. He stood up and lifted me with him, drawing me in to him and pressing his forehead against mine, our noses touching. "Can we repeat the past please?"

"No." I whispered, my eyes closing. "No."

"Are you sure?" His lips now brushed against mine with each word he spoke.

It was impossible to resist, my hand reaching up and touching his cheek. "I'm not sure." I kissed him.

He pulled away. "We can repeat the past, then?"

I nodded in confirmation, my eyes closing as he began kissing my neck. This wasn't good; I was in the library, having 'fun' with the God of Mischief, while a war raged just outside

"Prince Loki." Someone interrupted.

_Shit_.

The guard that had so unfortunately interrupted us drew his weapon. Great, he was being arrested, again. "Don't you have more important matters to deal with? Like Asgard being invaded?" I questioned. Then I stopped myself from speaking. Where had that attitude come from? I'd never spoken to a guard like that before.

"Odin's orders. He was notified of your absence, Loki. You're going to have to come with us."

And just like that Loki vanished, leaving me alone with a guard who I didn't know was going to arrest me or not. "Just be on your way, Lady Eliera, I have a city to defend." _Phew_.

00000000

"Jane!" I was running around like a headless chicken looking for the girl. Once I had left the library it had soon come to my attention that the mortal girl Jane was the one occupying the Aether- and the Aether was what the Dark Elves wanted, right?- So I had took it upon myself to find her and make sure Malekith wasn't to find her. "Jane!" I flung open the nearest doors I could find.

"Eliera." Frigga gasped, apprehended by that bulky Dark Elf from the dungeons, her own blade held against her throat. Malekith strolled towards me.

"Where's Jane?" I gulped, keeping my eyes on Frigga and purposely off of Malekith who was gradually approaching me.

Frigga shook her head, telling me to keep quiet. So I did.

I uncurled my hand, creating a flame in my hand: a threat. Malekith chuckled at my 'threat' as if it were measly- I could turn that smug, grey piece of crap into ash within seconds- and circled me like a wolf circling its prey. He walked towards Frigga, taking the blade away from her throat, apprehending her himself and pressing the blade against her back. The other more intimidating and armoured Dark Elf- the one who became Kursed I think it was- came towards me.

"Algrim, finish the woman." Alright, so, Mr Kursed was called Algrim- wait! That wasn't the issue at hand here; he was going to kill me!

I threw a fire bolt but it just hit him and exploded against him, not causing him to flinch in the slightest… that wasn't good. I began to back away until my spine was pressed up against the wall. A nauseous feeling attacked my stomach and a lump formed in my throat. I was _scared_.

"Malekith! I've had enough for one day so can we just wrap this up?" It was Asura, hair ruffled and black toga stained with blood and behind her that giant and horrific looking hound Garm. She stepped forward, drawing her shadow blade. "Put the queen down... please?" She smiled quickly.

"Asura, you've strayed a little far from your mummy." He pointed out.

"Yes, yes. Now can you just let go of the queen?"

"No." He then hissed in Frigga's ear. "Where's the girl?"

"I'll never tell you."

"I believe you." He was about to thrust the blade into her back when I acted on instinct and shot a ball of fire at him, the piping hot flame striking his face, leaving half of his face blistered and red. He screamed in pain and dropped Frigga, the queen clambering to her feet, snatching up the blade and attempting to stab him with it. She would have succeeded if it weren't for Algrim whisking away Malekith, leaping off of the side of the balcony with him and one of their ships catching them in mid-air.

"Your grace!" I ran over to her and took her by the arm. I held her up and she looked towards Asura.

"I think I miss-judged you, Asura." She said, catching her breath. "How did you get Garm into Asgard?" She asked her.

"Garm and I developed a bond over time. He followed me out of Helheim and I told him to keep out of sight unless I called him." She shrugged as if the taming of Garm was an easy task.

Garm's four eyes blinked and he sat beside Asura, a head taller than her.

"Where's my son? Loki?" Frigga asked.

"He's fine- he- I let him out-"

"You what?!"

"Don't worry, he was rearrested."

Frigga placed her hand against her forehead. "Asura, tell the guards I require Loki's presence."

"Yes, your grace." Asura took her leave.

**Okay, I think I rushed that a little so I am sorry for the shabby quality. But thanks for reading all the same. I'm not going to ask for reviews because I don't seem to be getting much no matter how much I please. Ah well, they're not everything, right? See yah!**

**-Olivia :D x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little shabby; to me it felt a little rushed. Enjoy all the same!**

**Abominable Secrets **

Feelings

Odin did not agree with Thor's plan to destroy the Aether but this time _I_ did. Agreeably, yes, Odin was playing it safe which in most cases is the best way to go about taking care of a city- Asgard in particular- but this time, in my eyes, taking a risk would be more beneficial. Frigga hadn't yet given her valued opinion on Thor's idea and it seemed to me he desired it.

Once Odin had taken his leave, as expected, Frigga spoke out. "My son, I agree with you." _Wow_, I thought she'd agree with Odin.

"You _do_?" Thor asked, eyebrows raised, evidently just as surprised as I was.

"Mhm." She nodded her head, stepping down from the raised platform in which held Odin's throne, and came to stand opposite him.

"I thought you'd disagree." Asura interjected, taking advantage of the bowls of fruit, eating from a wide selection of grapes, peaches, plumbs etc- she even threw some into Garm's drooling mouth.

"When will it be put into action?" I inquired, a little impressed with Frigga's sudden disobedience.

"Tonight." She looked over at Garm and the drool he was slobbering all over the floor, grimacing. It didn't really make much difference; half of the palace had been wrecked due to the latest battle anyway.

I then heard the heavy and distinctive footsteps of my brother, Volstagg, his axe in its hilt and creating a repetitive clinking sound. "Sister!" He pulled me into a bear hug, my feet rising off of the ground. He laughed and I hugged him back.

"Brother, what is it that you want?" I asked, smiling.

He dropped me. "The prince of Vanaheim is coming to Asgard. He seeks out a wife."

I pursed my lips and tossed Garm a grape. "And this concerns me why?"

Volstagg was about to reply when Loki suddenly materialised before us. "I heard a plan concerning me?" He exclaimed, smiling in my direction.

Neither Thor, Frigga nor Asura were surprised by Loki's unexpected presence, only my brother whom jolted with slight shock. Frigga turned in my direction, expression unamused. "I thought you said he had been rearrested?"

"I didn't want to worry you, your grace." I said, putting on my upmost innocent smile.

Volstagg ignored the happenings around him as if they were an everyday thing and continued to speak to me, clearing his throat before he did so. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes! Hogun introduced me to the prince himself. There I told him that you're eligible for marriage and that you would make a great queen."

"You did _what_!?"

He stepped back a little, hands raised in surrender. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean _what's wrong_? I do _not _want to be queen of Vanaheim, let alone get married."

"Oh, Eliera, you're over reacting, it's not betrothal. All I ask is that you encourage his affections." He came over to me a stroked my hair. "You're pretty, you're a charming and lovely young woman; it'll be easy."

"But I don't _want _to." I whispered.

"My little sister, Queen of Vanaheim." He established his hands on his stomach and chuckled. He turned on his heels and began to walk off. "He's coming to dinner!" He called back. "Tonight!"

_No._ My affections laid elsewhere. I looked to Loki who was looking down at the floor, gazing at me out of the corner of his eye. I turned to Asura, my mouth moving but no words coming out.

"Calm down, Eliera, he can't force you to encourage his affections." Asura assured, noticing my panicked state.

"He bloody can." I began chewing on my nails. "Asura, do something."

She frowned. "Like what?"

Frigga interjected. "It's marriage; don't get worked up about it." She turned to Loki. "I'll pretend I didn't see you." She then turned to Thor. "Come; let's discuss your plans further." Thor and Frigga left. Frigga seemed to have become more careless since facing near death.

"Asura, you- _you _encourage his affections." I blurted, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Me? No!" Her scowl deepened.

"Please. You're pretty, and you have more of a sexy vibe than me. I'm sure he'd prefer someone sexy than charming." I was practically begging now.

"I'm far from sexy, Eliera." She shook her head, I wasn't swaying her.

"Look, you don't have to marry him just make him desire you, turn his attention away from me to you. Then he'll never ask me to be his future queen." I bit down on my bottom lip, anticipating her answer.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine, sure, whatever. It's you so… I'll do it."

00000000

I walked down the abandoned halls to the library at a hasty pace, fuming at what Volstagg had done, my hands curled into fists, my knuckles white with rage.

"Eliera!" Loki called, jogging after me and grabbing me by the arm once he reached me. "Eliera." He opened the library door, took my hand and pulled me gently in, shutting the door behind us. As per usual it was empty.

"Loki, what is it?" I sighed, closing my eyes. I wasn't in the mood.

"You won't marry him if he asks will you?" His grip on my hand was becoming rather painful. He did _not _want to let go.

I didn't hesitate this time; I hugged him, wrapping my arms about his body, my head against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, feel his chest rise and fall with every breath. I felt his arms fold around me, being enveloped with sudden, comforting warmth. "No." I assured him.

He kissed into my hair. "Good." He walked backwards and sat on his red, velvet chair, taking me with him and pulling me onto his lap, still holding me. He rubbed his thumb against my arm in a tender and circular motion. "You see I have _feelings _for you." He practically chocked on the word 'feelings'. "And I want you all to myself. It's selfish of me I know, but I'm a selfish man."

I looked up at him. "Don't worry." I smirked at him. "I feel the same." I stroked his cheek, shifting in his lap so that I could reach it properly. "You may be a little crazy and slightly power hungry but I can't help but want you. What is it about you Loki?" He was about to speak but I placed my forefinger against his lips to stop him. "That was a rhetorical question."

His grinned at me, laughing a little, then gently kissed me, pulling me closer so that I was pressed against him, tighter than a vice. "Don't change your mind." He whispered against my lips.

I didn't reply, just smiled and continued to kiss him. I'm pretty sure that gave him my answer.

**That was a little shorter, but I had always intended for this chapter to be. Thank you for reading! 'Till next time, folks.**

**-Olivia x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to apologise in advance for the rushed style of this chapter. I got distracted by Made in Chelsea. Enjoy all the same!**

**Abominable Secrets**

Seeping Secrets

This time I awoke next to Loki knowing that he was there and in _his _bed chambers. Of course Odin wasn't too happy with Loki's release but Frigga had persuaded him that it was only a trial, a tester to see if he could change his ways- I doubted that but I was just happy he was free to see me whenever we liked. I was sprawled out across the bed, my legs on top of his-I was never one for sleeping straight, I preferred sleeping in a more diagonal position- and his arms laid atop them. I didn't move after opening my eyes, simply tilted my head so that I could look at him, his face buried in his pillow.

Loki's bed chamber was far grander than mine, full of his own shelves so that he could read in his room as he pleased. How I envied that. I got up, trying not to wake Loki. He stirred, rolling over onto his side. I crept over to the shelves; my bare feet padding against the floor, and let my eyes run over the spines of red, green and blue books. I spotted one that I had read before- only briefly- but now I wanted to read it properly, ever since Asura's arrival I had wanted to know more about Helheim. So, I picked it out, the title: 'The Underworld'.

"Reading? This early?" Loki said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and pulling me into him, my feet sliding against the floor and the book falling from my grasp and onto the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is that forbidden?" I turned in his grasp so that I was facing him and got onto my tiptoes before kissing him quickly.

"It is in _my_ chambers." He grinned before kissing my nose and letting go of me. He walked over to the bed where he retrieved his shirt and began putting it on.

I waltzed over to him, wrapping my arms around him and resting my face against his bare back. "Can't you leave it off?" I murmured, my eyes closing as I inhaled his amazing, natural scent.

"Sorry, my little bug." He pulled his night shirt over his head and kissed my cheek. "I'm cold." He took both of my hands and pulled me down onto the bed with him, enveloping me in a tight hug and pulling the quilts over the both of us. "Mmm, innocent, little Eliera isn't so innocent anymore."

"Shh." I placed my hand on his face, my palm crushing his lips.

He removed my hand and continued to speak. "You're soiled."

"I don't care." I wriggled so that my face was opposite his and kissed him.

I looked up when I heard the flapping of wings. I directed my gaze towards the window to see Muninn perched on the windowsill, black wings tucked in and beak directed at Loki and I. "Go away, Muninn." I whispered. "Shoo, stupid raven." I made a shooing gesture with my hand.

"Muninn will tell Odin. I should have kept the window closed." Loki exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, frosty." I teased, tapping his nose with my forefinger.

"Don't call me that." He pouted.

"Yet you can call me 'little bug'." I raised one of my eyebrows at him.

"Fine, but I'm _your_ 'frosty'." He hugged me again, holding me against him, the both of us becoming one person; just how I liked it.

0000000

I thought that turning up to dinner a little late would give the prince of Vanaheim a bad first impression.

"There she is!" My brother greeted, getting up from his seat at the table and taking my hand so that he could kiss it. "Sister," He nodded towards the well dressed and dark haired man with the sable, brown eyes at the other end of the table. "This is Prince Amias."

"Lady Eliera, how lovely it is to meet you." Prince Amias smiled.

I sat on the chair that Volstagg had pulled out for me and straightened out my midnight blue dress, crossing my legs and taking a tankard which I began to sip from. "I do apologise for my being late." I smiled, replacing my tankard.

"Not at all. Those who are early tend to be the more dull women, more obedient. I prefer the company of a more exciting woman; would you say you're an exciting woman, Lady Eliera?"

"Well," I took another sip from the tankard of mead. "I'm rather reserved and obedient; I wouldn't consider myself 'exciting'." I guess I was far from obedient… after what happened last night.

He smiled to himself and then at Volstagg. "Modest, I like it." _Shit, that didn't work._ "You're a very beautiful woman, Eliera, you intrigue me quite."

Maybe I should have put less effort into my outfit? "Thank you, Prince Amias."

"Please," He took my hand and raised it to his lips. "call me Amias."

"Of course," I pulled my hand away and placed it upon my lap. "_Amias_."

In the past I would have found Amias attractive- he was, he _really _was- but I didn't desire him, ever since my falling for Loki I hadn't really wanted anyone else, they could have been as charming as Fandral and they wouldn't sway me. I only had eyes for Loki and that, it seemed, was how it would be for a rather lengthy amount of time.

Amias kept the conversation flowing between the three of us, we ate and drank; he kept making flirtatious comments too. He was charming and I could see why girls collapsed at his feet, it just wasn't working on me.

The door opened and Asura walked in. _Finally_. Volstagg scowled at her unexpected presence. I placed my hand on Volstagg's arm and said. "I invited her."

Asura took a seat right next to Amias, adjusting her black dress- she always wore black- so that her breasts were more… revealed. "Asu- Lady Asura." Asura said, holding out her hand so that Prince Amias could take it and kiss it, which he did.

"Prince Amias, but _you_ can call me Amias." He looked her up and down with hungry eyes as she sat down.

"Have I met you before, Asura?" Volstagg asked, scrutinising her features.

"Yes, quite obviously too, Volstagg." She exclaimed, throwing Amias a flirtatious smile.

"No, no, I mean before you came here from Helheim?"

"Helheim?" Amias interjected. "Exciting indeed."

Asura ignored him and replied to my brother. "Yes, you did, but I was very young. A baby at that."

Volstagg raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. "No."

"Yes, _brother_." She said, leaning into the table.

"Brother?" I turned to Volstagg. "What does she mean, Volstagg?"

Volstagg ignored me and continued to stare in disbelief at Asura. "I remember. Leave now." He pointed to the door. "You are not welcome here."

I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table. "Volstagg!" I scolded.

"No." She folded her arms and turned to me. "Eliera, you're my half-sister." She put it straight, her expression nonchalant.

I was beyond perplexed. "Wait, what?!"

Prince Amias leant back in his seat and grinned. "You two _are_ exotic little things, aren't you?"

I ignored Amias; he wasn't the first thing on my mind right now. "What do you mean, Asura?"

Volstagg didn't give her the chance to speak. "Get out!" He roared.

Asura inhaled and held her breath for a moment, her arms folded across her chest. Tears filled her eyes; she looked as if about to burst. "Fine, it's not the first time I've been tossed aside." She snatched up a plate of meats and stormed out, eating on her way out, before slamming the door violently shut behind her.

"Volstagg, what is this about?" I demanded.

"Let it alone, it'll be best for all of us. Stay away from her."

Amias looked to the door she left through. "Explosive young thing isn't she?" She grinned. Good, he seemed to like her.

Volstagg looked to Amias. "I apologise, Prince Amias."

"It's quite alright. It's been a rather eventful evening." He got up and placed a rather intimate hand on my shoulder, rubbing his thumb against my bare skin in a circular motion. "I'd like to see you again."

**That was a rather eventful chapter, don't yah think? ;) Anyway, I've done an imagine version of this story. Check it out if you like. Thanks for reading!**

**-Liv x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is a little different to the usual chapters. You'll see I guess. Enjoy!**

**Abominable Secrets**

The Truth

I felt sick, not the kind of sick you feel when you've eaten bad food, but the kind of sick you feel when you worry- in this case I was worrying about _someone _and that someone was Asura. It was an odd feeling, an upsetting heart ache. Asura and I had developed this bond, so to speak, a strong friendship I suppose- even if she is a little odd- but we took a liking to each other rather quickly and I had a feeling that there was a possible reason for it. And I was starting to suspect that it was something to do with what Asura had blurted out at dinner not long ago.

I pushed open the door, uninvited, entering a place of darkness, the eerie sounds of tears repleting my ears. "Asura?" I called out. I received no reply, just kept hearing those sniffles and silent tears. I walked through the darkness until I reached the lamp and switched it on, the dim light only lighting a small section of the room. "Asura?" I whispered. She had once told me that she had preferred the darkness to the light so I assumed she would be in the shadows.

I sat there in the orange light, knees drawn to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, holding them in place. "Come into the light, Asura. Please?" I said in a hushed voice.

I saw the outline of a dark figure stand up and come towards me; it was Asura of course, half of her body revealed by light and the other half congealed by the shadows. In that moment she looked like a ghost, pale, the other half of her entire being non-existent, consumed by the darkness itself. Asura had once told me that she could become one with the shadows, _be _a shadow.

"Asura. Are you alright?" I stood up, stepping towards her, this only caused her to retreat further back into the darkness, more of her body becoming nothing but black air. "Tell me about it, about what you were trying to tell me earlier."

She turned away from me, her sable irises becoming bluer. "I don't want to upset Volstagg."

"You called him _brother, _you called me _sister_. Volstagg is clearly trying to hide something. So tell me, tell me what it is he's hiding and what you're so keen to get off of your chest."

She walked away from me, her body diminishing into the shadows. I did not move, just listened out for her voice. "Yes, I called him brother, yes I called you sister, but I'm best leaving it. There's no point in my attempts to find family or to receive the love of those around me. I've never been wanted, not by my mother nor my father. My step mother and half-brother deplored me because I was a reminder of what my father had done, of what my mother had done."

I walked into the shadows to join her, although I could not see her. "Tell me about it, I want to listen to you."

"fine." She rushed forwards and into the light, her body being formed by whips of black mist. She sat on the bed so I established myself next to her. "My mother was a member of the Aesir for quite some time, but her being the goddess of the dead, her nature took over and she became… evil. It started with her toying with men and soon she became familiar with her powers, and then an obsession with power itself developed and she tried to kill King Borr, she attempted to seduce Odin, it- it was madness. She was exiled to the underworld, to Helheim. She became Helheim's guardian and renamed herself Hel." She looked at me. "She used to be called Miveera, you know?" She inhaled then exhaled. "She was jealous of one woman in particular. You see when Mother was more… sane she was infatuated with a certain man." She inhaled. "He was in love with another woman and they got married, and after a long time of being in Helheim she returned to Asgard- this was the only time she'd ever returned- and she seduced him with her powers, entranced him and took him back to Helheim with her. Eventually she had his child, which was the last thing she wanted, plus she'd grown bored of him. So, she snapped him out of his trance and let him out of Helheim and sent him back to Asgard with their daughter."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Do continue."

"His wife forgave him as, quite obviously, it wasn't his fault. But there was a part of her that was hurt by his adultery, done off his own back or not, and that child he'd brought home made her feel sick. Seeing her everyday became a constant reminder of Hel and what her Husband had done. When she fell pregnant she persuaded Odin to banish the child to Helheim, to go back to her mother again- her husband had to deliver her himself. A couple of weeks later the woman bought her husband a _gift_, a golden apple, one she had injected with poison, and gave it to him. He didn't eat it, instead he kept it, sentimental reasons I guess, but when his wife died in childbirth he was heartbroken and on their anniversary he ate the apple and died. She'd gotten her revenge, even in death."

"I think I know where this is going." I sighed.

"You see that child of Hel's that was passed from pillar to post is me. And 'that woman' was Memé, Goddess of Water and Peace. That man who was unlawfully seduced and my father was Koldof, God of Healing. And the child Memé died birthing is you. Volstagg didn't want to tell you the truth because he didn't want you to know that it was your own _mother_ that killed your father, and he didn't want you associating yourself with someone who could go from sweet and demonic like her mother herself." She buried her face in her hands. "What if I end up like my mother, what if I change from this to some power hungry thing?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "No you won't." She began to cry so I pulled her onto my lap, her face buried in the crook of my neck, my fingers running through her hair. "You won't. You're my sister, Asura and I won't toss you aside like the others. Not like your mother, my mother, our father or our brother. I promise." I held her and comforted her like a mother would a child- even though we were grown women and she was the older sister- but it was I who had taken on the role of 'big sister'. This news hadn't come as a surprise to me; I'd suspected something similar since dinner. Maybe not the thing about my parents though, but I didn't care. Asura had never been wanted or loved, just a shadow in the way, a patch of darkness obscuring someone's line of sight, an annoyance. I wouldn't let that happen again. She was my sister and I was going to take care of her.

**Another short chapter- as planned of course- thanks for reading.**

**-Liv x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the final part to Abominable Secrets. I'm going to start a third part which I will refer you to at a later date. Okay, enjoy! Warning: This is poorly written.**

**Abominable Secrets**

A Plan in Action

"Your grace!" Called out a guard, interrupting court.

Odin stood up from his chair. "What is it?"

"Ships, your grace, more ships, ships from Svartálfheim!"

"A surprise attack. Thor was right." He whispered to himself.

Everyone began to talk between themselves, panicked chunter repleting the room. I watched as everyone turned to each other murmuring and whispering. I looked across the room towards Loki and gave him a quick nod, indicating that it was time to put Thor's plan into action. Once he'd received my nod he gave one to Thor. Thor looked over to me and I took Jane by the arm. "Come, Jane." I whispered. "It's time."

I meandered through the crowd, pulling Jane along with me and sneaking out through the doors. We walked through corridors and passageways until we reached one of the front balconies where we met Asura. "Is he coming?" I asked.

"Yes, he said he'd meet me here. Is Thor coming?" She asked back.

"Yes."

"Is he coming?" Thor asked, striding onto the balcony.

"Yes, Malekith is coming." Asura retorted.

Loki appeared then, jogging towards us. "Eliera what are you doing?" He asked, pulling me to one side to talk to me privately.

"I'm going to destroy the Aether with fire." I said, scowling at him.

"Can't Thor do it?" He asked, entwining his fingers with mine. Thor spotted this intimate touch exchanged between the two of us, watching our joint hands out of the corner of his eye.

"No Asura's going to kill Malekith." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, stay out of this. Go to your chambers. _Please_?"

I yanked my hands out of his and shoved him. "No."

My shoving him didn't cause him to move in the slightest; instead he grinned and took my hands again, raised them to his lips and kissed them. "Don't get angry. Stay if you like, but I'll be keeping an eye on you." I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I gave his hands a squeeze then turned towards Asura, Thor and Jane. Jane's eyes had changed. The mortal fell back a little, clutching onto the balcony's fencing, before collapsing to the ground and passing out. Thor ran over to her.

"Oh dear, is she dead?" Loki remarked.

"_Loki_." I scolded, prodding him with my forefinger, square in his chest.

"Jane!" Thor panicked.

"I'm fine." She whispered, raising a weak hand.

Thor removed his cape and wrapped her up in it.

"Malekith." Asura gasped, turning towards the door that opened up and onto the balcony. He stood there, his eerier gaze sat on Asura. My sister composed herself, shoved Thor out of the way and apprehended Jane herself, before tossing her toward Malekith. "I am Asura of Helheim, and I bring you a gift." She snarled.

Thor clambered to his feet, but Loki dragged him backwards and to the floor, stabbing him in the chest. He looked up at Malekith. "We ask for only one thing in return: a seat from which to watch Asgard burn." Loki finished. I stepped back, looking towards Algrim who began talking to Malekith in Elvish.

"They are enemies of Asgard, they were in the dungeons." He explained in his native tongue.

Malekith began drawing the Aether from Jane, Jane rising into the air, the ever changing, red stone dispersing from her mouth and eyes slowly. When It was in mid-air and completely out of Jane I opened my hand, establishing an open flame on my palm, and shot a hot ball at the Aether.

Loki let go of Thor and dropped the illusion, Thor's stab wounds disappearing as he leapt to his feet and his hammer collided into his palm. A bolt of lightning hit Algrim square in the chest, sending him crashing backwards and to the floor where Thor swung for him with his hammer.

I distracted Malekith with a surge of fire, and in his distracted state Asura grabbed him, pressing her shade blade against his throat. "Give my regards to my mother when your foul spirit lands in Helheim." She slit his throat, his thick blood spewing from his open flesh and staining the floor of the balcony. She dropped his limp body, letting him collapse to the ground. I looked towards Thor, Algrim was dead too. I looked up, the Aether still floating free, searching for its next host: Asura. I sent another bolt of fire surging towards it. Thor, knowing what was coming, leaped atop Jane, shielding her. Asura ran towards Loki. "Asura, run!" She shouted.

It was too late, the Aether exploded, splitting into red fragments, the force of the explosion knocking me off of my feet and sending me flying. I landed on the floor in a painful heap, my eyes rolling back and darkness consuming me.

Asura's POV

I clambered to my feet, my ears buzzing from the impact of the explosion. Loki hauled me up. He looked ahead and his face dropped. "Eliera!" He shouted, bolting over to my unconscious sister. Was she dead or unconscious? _Shit! No! Please, no!_

He fell at her side, pulling her onto his lap and cradling her in his arms. She wasn't moving, her head rolling about, lifeless, as he shook her. "Please wake up." He pleaded, tears filling his eyes. "Please, Eliera, wake up!"

"Oh dear." Thor said, pulling Jane to her feet and mimicking Loki's previous comment. "Is she dead?"

Loki ignored him.

"Shut up, _Thor_." I snapped. I walked over to Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Loki." I whispered. I placed my ear against her chest and listened out for a heartbeat or a breath. I had finally found someone that actually cared as to whether I was dead or not. My sister, I had found my _sister, _and I wasn't about to give that up. "She's breathing." I assured Loki. He looked broken, upset and relieved. I never thought I'd see him like that. Of course I was equally as heartbroken but the shock had overridden my ability to shed a tear and the fact that she was actually breathing comforted me. "Take her to the infirmary."

Loki lifted her, taking her into his arms, her head resting against his chest. "I was worried… I thought I'd never get to tell her-" He cut himself off.

"Tell her what?" I pressed.

A hoard of guards came, readying to take the Aether to a safer place. It was already beginning to reform.

"That I love her." Loki said, exhaling, staring at me as if he couldn't believe he was saying it himself.

**Okay, there it is. I admit, it was rushed, so I'm sorry for the poor quality. Anyway I hope you liked it. As I said before I will refer you to part three at a later date.**

**Bye for now.**

**Olivia :) x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Right, this isn't another chapter; I am simply referring you to the next part of this story. It's called 'Ragnarök' and you'll find it on my profile. Read it if you like I guess. Okay, thank you, guys.**

**-Liv**

**Stay fabulous**

**xxx**


End file.
